Rebirth
by artemis-the-hunter
Summary: Something must have gone wrong up there. Reincarnations aren't supposed to remember what happened, right? but...why is everyone back?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 1 – Her Pain**

When a soul is reborn, it is supposed to forget whatever it did before and start a new life, a new journey and have new memories, right? But why does _she_ remember? Every single detail in her previous life is burned back into her mind. From chasing Souta around the garden to killing all kinds of demons. And importantly, him. Even when she literally saw her own incarnation and even talked to here, no memories surfaced. But why now? Why is she always have to be either tied or brought back to the past? This is not supposed to happen, fighting your own incarnation is bad enough, but having and being the same person again is way over the top. Something _must_ have gone wrong up there.

_She saw Inuyasha crawling towards her. She tried to reach him, but her last spell had taken too much energy out of her. Now she lied on the muddy ground. Half Dead. Shippou and Kiara are dead. Miroku and Sango died hugging each other. Naraku and his minions are finally gone. The final incarnation has finally sent themto hell, but has also cost Kagome here life. She looked at Inuyasha all bloodied and near death. He hugged her hard. Both of them are crying. After a moment of silence, he spoke first. "I love you, you know that?" he whispered cradling her head in his hands. She turned her head and smiled, "Yes, I know. And I love you too." she murmured. No more words are needed to be spoken. The both of them are going to die. He pressed a kiss on her cold lips. And they left. _At that time, she had expected to be gone forever happy that she was loved when she left.

What she hadn't expected was to wake up. She was 13 when it all came back. The memories started when she was doing her miko test her ji-chan gave her.She was soshocked and nearly blinded by these images flashing across hereyes that she nearly got hit ny an arrow flying towards her back. By that time, she finally understood what others was talkingabout 'remembering'. She had mey Sango,Kouga and Ayame already. She still have Souta as her little brother, her old mom and same old crazy ji-chan. And Everyone remembered. But it has been so long since they were on about it, she forgot to tell them. Besides, life is simple, why make it complicated? But one thing she did di, is to find him. She searched everywhere for him as she hope that he would still be a hanyou.

When she was 12, she had already started her training as the High Priestess. Nowadays, mikos are rare and demons are still surviving in the society. The most powerful miko will be named the High Priestess and most powerful demon will be called 'The King'. Kagome was once again born with he Shikon no Tama, and as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama has the be extremely powerful, she has been given the title as High Priestess since 12, and there she started her training.

Her friends have always been close ever since they remembered. At first, they tried to hint to her about it, to get her memories stirring, but she refused. Then later, ji-chan even got so far as dumping her into the aged old well. Of course, it didn't work as it sealed itself after she died. So in the end, they just presumed that her soul has simply forgotten. And finally, to her relief, dropped the subject.

When she turned 18, she got into Tokyo University and sis a duble degree for law and merchant banking. As she was an extremely bright student, she passed with straight As. At the age of 20, she left school and became one of the world's most famous lawyers and most powerful miko. But why do all this?

She was 16 when she was sent by her ji-chan to Kyoto to have a meeting with 'The King' with the previous High Priestess – Kaede-sama. So she went not really knowing who the King was since ji-chan told her that she will recognise him whenshe saw him. She arrivedby a limo that was sent to pick her up at the airport with Keade-sama. Then when she reached the house did she realise, this was Inu tashio's house. Inuyasha's father. Thought she doesn't expectto see Inuyasha to be there, she was amazed that after o many years of living in the wild, he would live in such a grand place.

When the chauffeur led her into the hall, she was greeted by none other than Seeshoumaru. Has hasn't changed at all. He was still a full demon with all the stripes and everything, but he was wearing a suit. She nearly burst out laughing at the spot. The shook hands as he stared at her. She was still as cold as 600 hundred years ago, but one thing is certain. He remembers. _'What if Inuyasha is here?_' She shook her head, he wouldn't stand to be in the same room, let alone the same house. Sesshoumaru led her down a corridor and reached a lig ibrary. He opened the door and motioned Keade-sama and her to go in. "My father is running a bit late today, so entertain youself intil he comes." He said and left the room.

Kagome gasped at the amount of books. She turned to look at Keade and ask if she should walk around the Library, but found her already disappered into the sea of books. She shrugged and walked around. She was reading a book called The Chrno Crusade when she heard a gruff voice somewhere around the bookshelf to her right said, "Fucking Hell! I can't believe the nerve of that bastard! He still thinks that he's so much better than me!" Her breath hitched. Can it be? Is it possible? She crept along the bookshelf. She had to know. _'Curiosity killed the cat, Kagome.' _She idly thought. Then she froze when she heard the reply. It was a woman. "It's not the first time you've known him Inuyasha. So don't complain." She looked around the corner. His amber eyes glowed with life, his long silky silver hair and his ears. Twin white triangular doggy ears and he was scowling. _…Typical…_ Then she saw her. _Kikyo_. Of course, she would be here, what did she expect? She choked down a sob. "I think there's someone here." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he talked. Oh god no, she can't let him see her, not right now. She dropped the book and ran back to Keade as fast as possible, tears streaming down her face. Then she heard them leave the library. _'No Kagome, you should be happy for him. He's finally with his beloved.'_ As Inu tashio came in, she put all her thoughts and emotions back, cleaned her face and straightened her skirt. She bitterly realised that her search had come to an end. She has finally found the person had been searching for. She had reached her decision as she shook Inu tashio's hand, she thought, 'I _will_ be the most powerful miko and put everything behind.' She replayed the scene in her mind, 'Congratulations Inuyasha. You finally got what you wanted.' She would support every decision he makes and this won't be an exception. She would just get on with her life, get over him and he would get on with his and be happy with Kiyko. After all, all she ever wanted is him to be happy.

And with that decision in mind, she turned her back away from the past. Never looking back and never questioning her decision.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

OK this is my first chappie. The second chap is written out already, I just need to type it up. 


End file.
